Dainty Delights
by Neurofuzzy
Summary: Drabbles about Kuronuma and Kazehaya. 50 one-sentenced themes.
1. Chapter 1

_3 – beginning._

Thinking back, it was now a blessing to Kazehaya that he hadn't been given the sense of direction, for if he had, he wouldn't have encountered her underneath those enigmatic roseate blossom petals – he wouldn't have approached for her the correct route, and he would've surely missed her beautifully captivating smile.

* * *

_20 – green._

Laying comfortably against the afternoon grass, with their heads touching and their hair intertwining, entangling with the headphones shared between them – the world looked so blue in their small little world, their little private pasture – with only the gentle beat reminding them that this was reality.

* * *

_49 – winter._

Who knew a boy's fingers – no not any boy's fingers, his fingers, could be the perfect fit within her own palm; holding and warming up those delicate, frozen fingertips.

* * *

_10 – duty._

"My duty is not to protect you – but rather to love you...man that sounds embarrassing...what about..."

* * *

_44 – taboo._

"They say that if you even look at Sadako, you will get bad luck – but Kazehaya has been around her for so long and for some reason nothing ever happens to him.."

* * *

_35 – roses._

Hopefully no one from school would recognize him; he and his tousled dark locks revealed itself ever so discreetly from above the obscurity of flora upon the shop window – as he pulled out his wallet to complete the purchase.

* * *

_4 – bugs._

What frightened Sawako from her daydreaming was not the sight of the beady little cockroach loitering in front of her face – but rather the surprising sound of someone's particularly feminine reaction towards the creepy crawler.

* * *

_13 – fall._

Her slender arms held onto me for dear life, her head, gently resting upon my own, accepting everything that had happened to me; her slightest tremble, I could feel through the light touch of our skin – no matter how much I make her give her undivided love to me, it's not enough – for I have fallen so hopelessly in love with her; let me fall deeper and become trapped in her embrace.

* * *

_28 – new._

Ayano held Sawako's trembling hand as she presented Sawako to him – there were no words that he was able to describe the moment; the new "make-up wearing Sawako" was indeed a beauty in his eyes, but both Sawako and Kazehaya knew that the "all-natural" Sawako was what they were more comfortable with.

* * *

_2 – apples._

Having sliced them up as cute little bunnies, Sawako was quite embarrassed to be caught playing with her food – but it was there was no teasing; he simply sat down right next to her, joining in on the fun.

* * *

_50 Theme set; Delta: 1sentence LiveJournal; Going to periodically update this as a result of my writer's block  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_48 – welcome._

Sawako's facial expression began to redden as she gave a double take, realizing just who she had greeted...into her very own home.

* * *

_50 – wood._

Sawako jumped at the noisy movement as a desk promptly placed next to hers – the horrid sound of shuffling wood usually led to an automatic cringing response, as most people would; to her that cacophonous noise was displeasing only at first note, but in her case brought along an unexpected pleasant surprise along with it.

* * *

_19 – grave._

The palm of his hand failed to fully cover the distant disappointment and somber visage that peeked from the corner of his lips; it was clear he had misunderstood her – she could not bear the sight and trembled helplessly to avoid the face of this now emotionless stranger.

* * *

_1 – air._

His lips were gentle when greeting her own lips, blossoming at the introduction of something so new, so foreign but yet so familiar – getting lost in those soft comforting curves tends to make them a little dizzy and in need of another quick breath, before slowly recapturing the addicting taste.

* * *

_42 – strange._

Sawako struggled to emit that funny word from her mouth, stuttering a bit and making a myriad of silly faces, finally succeeding in making Kazehaya experience the same uncomfortable fluttery feeling as "...S..Shouta" reached his reddening ears.

* * *

_5 – coffee._

Her eyes curiously studied the steaming cup set upon the table – its aroma very foreign to her nose, "Kazehaya-kun, I am just wondering, what kind of tea is this?"

* * *

_34 – regret._

Sawako was never one able to express her feelings, always keeping them refrained behind her lips and hiding them away, never to be known; the what ifs, the should haves; she failed to answer as he passed her by.

* * *

_14 – fire._

Kazehaya could envision it all, snuggling and holding Sawako underneath a shared blanket in front of a fireplace upon a snowy evening – but having her lean against him, as their legs entangled under the covers of a heated kotatsu*, could suffice just as well.

* * *

_8 – doors._

Her embarrassed face hid itself behind the classroom door; but no such obstacle would be in the way for her to return her feelings to him, for with the door slightly ajar, Kazehaya could catch her lips and watch her face flush each lingering moment as she timidly kept whispering over and over, "I like you...I like you...I like you."

* * *

_43 – summer._

Her eyes twinkled as she came face to face with the darling pup who constantly scurried from her to jump into Kazehaya's arms; not to worry, she would confidently believe, the extra expanse of time would hope help her acquaint herself with little Maru - watching Sawako persistently run in circles to catch the barking fellow, he smiled to himself knowing that this little puppy would be a sure excuse to see each other in the appending days ahead.

* * *

_Just a quick note: You are probably familiar with a kotatsu without realizing, it is a piece of furniture that is a table that has a large blanket under the the tabletop. And underneath the table is an attached heater. Kotatsu are used as heating systems since some Japanese homes do not have central heating_.

_Thank you for the favorites and review (much delighted to read), I did not expect any response from this prose, so many thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_18 – foot._

They created a conversation that both could clearly understand – a gentle tap on the soccer ball, responding with a a strong nudge, back again with now a clever and unintended little rainbow maneuver; since their voices were still at a too great distance to feat, at least, for now, their actions could be reached.

* * *

_37 – snakes._

Their biting words may have bothered Sawako in the past, but Kazehaya's encouraging words and Chizuru-chan and Ayane-chan's support have now grounded her – no sort of people or names could falter her now.

* * *

_21 – head._

Kazehaya undoubtedly felt the curious stares engrave themselves into his woolen covered head – it mattered to him who saw his winter hat interestingly worn this summer evening; everyone needed to see Sawako's patient love for him, and it was also a reason just to boast.

* * *

_30 – peace._

Kento was abruptly pushed away from her, yet he had only been grasping Sawako's fingers to guide her in nothing more than creating an innocent little peace sign.

* * *

_15 – flexible._

After closing the cellphone, the boy fished out a red pen to cross out all of tomorrow's upcoming events; having activities involving her instead made his scheduling things much easier.

* * *

_24 – hope._

Despite gaining numbness in his left forearm, Kazehaya continued wishing that this calming time with her sleeping figure would be able to last all through the party

* * *

_47 – water._

A familiar red head intruded between the two of them and slung an arm over Kazehaya carrying out a laughing-induced monologue, "HahAHA – I could you tell you a time when this fella wet his wittle bed because I put his hand in some warm water and – OWW!"

* * *

_26 – lost._

It made him frustrated that everyone else could and understand Sawako's thorough notes so easily while he sat with her as she patiently explained every step, but there was an upside – having her all to himself.

* * *

_36 – secret._

Sawako's forehead met a touch of finger, poking her to gain her undivided attention, "Oha* Sadako-chan~ I just realized...you like Kazehaya-kun, don't you?"

* * *

_9 – drink._

Kazehaya could not help grinning as he overheard Sawako; "Emi-chan, umm...this plant if you grind it and make it into a tea...it could really help your stomach problem;" eagerness rolled off her tongue and he quietly chuckled to himself knowing that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_Oha* = slang for Ohayo_


	4. Chapter 4

_12 - end._

Putting those little emoji at the end of each text message was so like her; who knew that he would grow to believe that every text henceforth would not be complete without at least one.

* * *

_27 - metal._

Poking against his cheek, the spoon held by the giggling girl shook with her in unison; he pouted, secretly smiling ear to ear—he knew she had never aimed for his mouth in the first place.

* * *

_46 - war._

Fighting dirty dishes and tidying up around the house always left few casualties; finding the right words to say to him was the real battleground, in her mind anyway.

* * *

_6 - dark._

Even the absence of light surrounding them could not manage to hide the visage of embarrassment upon her now burning cheeks-who could blame her; it was her first kiss!

* * *

_23 - honor._

"Salutations Mr. and Mrs. Kuronuma. It is a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Kazehaya Shouta and I have come asking for your permission to be your daughter's boyfrien-Mr. Kuronuma? Are you alright!"

* * *

_7 - despair._

When misspoken words mistakenly escaped her lips, she was immediately silenced by his expression and following reaction, a once supportive backside now slumped with disappointment.

* * *

_33 - rain_.

With a spare tucked in her bag, Sawako's hand slowly reached to grab it only to be stopped a gentle grasp on her fingers, "it's okay, let's just share this one together."

* * *

_11 - earth._

It was one thing to fall on the dirt alone, awkward stares of uncaring passerbys; but it was another to be pulled down knowing she wouldn't face the ground anymore, but a goofy smile.

* * *

_16 - flying._

Downhill bound, he encouraged her to raise her head high and soar-easier said than done when he was the one pedaling and not standing, hanging on for dear life.

* * *

_29 - old._

She would never mention that all of his "middle school" photos were piled up, right in her desk-beaming with joy, Sawako would let Pin take any blame for its discovery.


End file.
